Sophie Johnson
Sophie Johnson is one third of the The Panthers and Maddie’s silliest sidekick. She's Maddie's shadow, echo and her biggest fan. Panthers are her life! History Season 1 In Season 1, Sophie was mostly introduced as Maddie's sidekick along with Katie Rice and is known to be part of The Panthers the most popular girls in school. Throughout the season, Sophie tends to care to Maddie's every need and is there to support her along with Katie Personality Sophie is shown to not be very bright and doesn't seem to know how many days are in a year. She's not very smart when it comes to pronouncing words like psychic according to The Big Chill. Physical Appearance Sophie has blue eyes and blonde/brown curly hair. She wears the Iridium High uniform. Relationships Katie Rice Best Friend Katie and Sophie are best friends. Sophie and Katie tend to agree with each other alot, especially when Maddie starts complaing about Emma and Daniel. Katie tries to help Sophie when she says something incorrect or doesn't make sense as well. In Season 2 her and Katie become jealous of Diego stealing Maddie's attention but later on accept the fact that their all friends. Maddie Van Pelt Best Friend Maddie and Sophie are best friends. Sophie does everything that Maddie tells her to. She also tries to do everything right even though she is not very bright/smart. Sophie tries not to say certain things in front of Maddie that will upset her but since she's not very smart, things tend to slip right out her mouth. Emma Alonso Acquaintance Sophie isn't as aggressive as Maddie or Katie, she has a nice heart. When it comes to Emma Sophie is kinder while Katie and Maddie always want to destroy Emma. This is where Sophie disagrees. For example, she wanted Emma to turn Beau back into a lizard instead of Maddie. ( Showing that she thinks Emma's not that bad). Mac Davis Acquaintance While Mac and Sophie have made very few encounters, Mac seemed to have a crush on her when Sophie thought that Mac was the "obvious choice" for "babysitting" Beau as seen in the episode Pantherized. Daniel Miller Acquaintance Even though Daniel and Sophie don't talk very much Daniel saved her from Philip eating her brains. Andi Cruz Acquaintance Sophie and Andi don't interact very much but Andi often thinks that certain things Sophie says are strange. Jax Novoa Acquaintance/ Possible Crush On Jax's first day at Iridium High Sophie found jax very attractive and sweet. In some episodes she would spy on him and talk to him about gossip at Iridium High as well. Trivia * Sophie can't tell right from left even if her left hand if marked as shown in the first episode of Every Witch Way, Discovery. * She's Maddie's number 3. * Sophie can be very smart at certain times. * She likes to get her greains straight from the source. * It is known in the episode I-Guana You Back that she has a dog. * Her dog's name is Maria Conchita. * Sophie is equally close to both Katie and Maddie. * Her ex-boyfriend is Beau, who is a lizard. * She is portrayed by Autumn Wendel. * Sophie is the American counterpart of Katty and Dotty from the Red Panthers in Grachi. * It seems she had connections with the government and people in politics, as mentioned in The No-Sleep Sleepover and Stuck in a Storm. Gallery References Which Sophie sounds better? Smart Sophie Dumb Sophie Goth Sophie Maddie Sophie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Panthers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Every Witch Way